State of Sound
by AilovU
Summary: Created by Orochimaru from and infusion of Naruto and the Kyuubi's DNA, Sangre is a ready-born assasain ready for the mission she was born for-to kill both remaining Sanin and Naruto Uzumaki himself.She's ready for everything..but she didn't count on Neji
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My beginning**

**Orochimaru grimaced and narrowed his eyes, coming to the realization that no matter how hard he pushed or how sharp it was, the Sword of Kusanagi was not going to be piercing the Jinchuuriki's skin anytime soon. Only the smallest bit of the craked surface lingered on the sword's tip as he withdrew it.**_** That was the beginning.**_

**As Kabuto tended to his master's few wounds, he thought about the four-tailed Naruto. What if he ever got up to five tails? What then? Suddenly, the song of a sword being drawn startled him out of his thoughts. Quickly, he drew a kunai, spun around and quickly surveyed the room. No threat. He turned back to Orochimaru and found that he had the Sword of Kusanagi drawn with what looked like dried blood with orange streaks on the tip of it. He smirked and adjusted his glasses as he and Orochimaru came to the same plan. **_**This was how it all began.**_

**A dank, dark room with little light was what they stood in, a greenish glow from a large test tube in front of them basking them in an unearthly light. A young girl of about seventeen floated peacefully before them, wires hooked up to her monitoring her status, an occasional beep to show that she was indeed alive. **

**Her tan skin had the look of satin, marred only by three very short whiskers on each cheek close to the nose. She had abnormally long gold-brown hair with red streaks running through it. It floated around her, sweetly caressing her nude body. Biggest abnormality of all was the fox tail she had wrapped around her waist, prodruding from the base of her spine. Suddenly, the glass cracked and she fell to the floor with a wet slap. She wobbled to her feet and pushed back her dripping hair from her face, revealing cold, dead amber eyes. She smirked, bowing mockingly. "Pleasure to meet you, Orochimaru-**_**sama**_

_**That was how I was born.**_

**Chapter 2: My Heritage**

**Screams filled the air as ninja after ninja were cut down by an unseen enemy. Blood shot from opening wounds, sweat dripped from their faces. **

**They were pathetic.**

**I halted my attack and surveyed the damage I had caused. Not bad. I had take down one S class shinobi, eight B class, and seventeen C class in the course of twenty-eight minutes and twelve seconds. I turned around to see a short, fat man backed up against the wall, fear written all over his face. He paled and I could suddenly smell urine. "Oh, that's just nasty!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust and quickly decapitated him. I picked up the head by the hair and glared at the face that was twisted in fear, and then quickly bagged it before I felt like slapping and/or killing something again. **_**I am so sick of having to kill only fat men that make others dirty their hands with blood while they enjoy all luxuries money has to offer. Freaking cowards is all they are. **_**I needed the head as proof to collect the bounty. After all, even Orochimaru needed funds. **

**Thump. "Oof!" grunted Kabuto exaggeratively as I tossed the money bag in his direction. Gently, I might add. "Happy, Kabu-chan?" I mocked, throwing myself onto the little couch in front of Orochimaru's 'throne'. I glanced around the room and observed. Not much had changed. The ceilings were still impossible to make out, and there was still that hissing in the background that made me want to smash something. The walls had strange spirals on them, and were the color of clay. There were three steps in front of me (one step more than last time) that led up to a Throne with one very comfy-looking cushion on each side of the throne. Kabuto sat on the right, and the left was shrouded in shadow. Orochimaru slithered out of nowhere and gracefully sat down in his chair-thing. A figure in a battle kimono stepped out of the shadows behind Orochimaru and sat down just as, if not more, gracefully than the man on his left. "Sasu-chan! How was the mission?" He grunted in response. I nodded, understanding instantly. "I know, right? Same here. I'm sick of these weak targets." **

**I then turned to Orochimaru and got down in one knee, opposing fist to the floor in the traditional servant-master pose. "Master." I addressed him grimly. I sat there and tried counting to keep my mind off of it. **_**Oh God, please, let me last a bit longer!**_** But, God hated me and decided to let me break at that moment. I burst out laughing. Oro leaned on his fist and smiled. "Fifteen seconds. That's four seconds longer than last time." Sasuke smirked as if he knew I wouldn't last and Kabuto just stared elsewhere. I glared at Sasuke. "What's the smirk for, punk?" I growled, smirking, and jammed my fist into the top of his head. He mirrored my expression. I swear there was fire, and not the friendly kind that I like, but the bad kind that means death. "Knowing that you, and elder shinobi, can't even address someone properly in hilarious." He remarked, voice dripping with sarcasm.**

"**Hey, chica," I was suddenly whacked with a big, fat manila envelope. Just when I was about to smack some respect into Sasu-gay, too! Bastard.**

"**Owchies!!" **

**Kabuto grinned. "You have a new mission." **

"**What now? How big is it? Because if I have to-"**

"**Oh, it's big."**

"**How big?"**

"**As in, 'you-were-born-for-this-mission'-big."**

**I made a 'o' with my mouth, imitating a whistle, since I couldn't whistle myself. **

**I leafed through the file until I came to the target. Quickly, I reviewed his stats. **

_**Hm…Chakra is abnormally high…taijustu, a little above average…genjutsu…below average…and ninjutsu is above average. What's so special about this doof?**_

**Then I saw the two photos that changed my life forever. On the left, a happy, carefree blond relaxed, blue eyes peering out from under his headband and messy hair. **

**On the right, a similar face snarled at me and I felt a twang of recognition somewhere. The slitted eyes that were the color of drying blood…the rugged whiskers…the snarl, the fangs, the short, extremely messy hair (although mine was shorter and a cute kind of messy), and even the slight point of the ears. All of it reminded me of myself. The guy even had the tan skin (Mine was tanner, though.)!**

"**Meet your fathers; Uzumaki Naruto and the legendary Kyuubi that attacked Konohagakure around fifteen to sixteen years ago." **

**Oh shit.**

**END SUBMISSION**

**Yeah, yeah. "Where's the romance, Nelly?" It's coming, it's coming. Those of you that are PO'd at me for being inactive for months on end, the hiatus is ending!! I shall either update and/or revise all of my stories!! (Okay, maybe only Cold Summers, 'cause lets face it, 100 ways to kill Naraku was submitted when I was twelve).**

**Love you all! **

** -That sexy fox that shall one day be endowed with enough power(and big enough breasts) to take over the whole freaking world(lol)**

** 3Nel **


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1: My beginning**

**Orochimaru grimaced and narrowed his eyes, coming to the realization that no matter how hard he pushed or how sharp it was, the Sword of Kusanagi was not going to be piercing the Jinchuuriki's skin anytime soon. Only the smallest bit of the craked surface lingered on the sword's tip as he withdrew it.**_** That was the beginning.**_

**As Kabuto tended to his master's few wounds, he thought about the four-tailed Naruto. What if he ever got up to five tails? What then? Suddenly, the song of a sword being drawn startled him out of his thoughts. Quickly, he drew a kunai, spun around and quickly surveyed the room. No threat. He turned back to Orochimaru and found that he had the Sword of Kusanagi drawn with what looked like dried blood with orange streaks on the tip of it. He smirked and adjusted his glasses as he and Orochimaru came to the same plan. **_**This was how it all began.**_

**A dank, dark room with little light was what they stood in, a greenish glow from a large test tube in front of them basking them in an unearthly light. A young girl of about seventeen floated peacefully before them, wires hooked up to her monitoring her status, an occasional beep to show that she was indeed alive. **

**Her tan skin had the look of satin, marred only by three very short whiskers on each cheek close to the nose. She had abnormally long gold-brown hair with red streaks running through it. It floated around her, sweetly caressing her nude body. Biggest abnormality of all was the fox tail she had wrapped around her waist, prodruding from the base of her spine. Suddenly, the glass cracked and she fell to the floor with a wet slap. She wobbled to her feet and pushed back her dripping hair from her face, revealing cold, dead amber eyes. She smirked, bowing mockingly. "Pleasure to meet you, Orochimaru-**_**sama**_

_**That was how I was born.**_

**Chapter 2: My Heritage**

**Screams filled the air as ninja after ninja were cut down by an unseen enemy. Blood shot from opening wounds, sweat dripped from their faces. **

**They were pathetic.**

**I halted my attack and surveyed the damage I had caused. Not bad. I had take down one S class shinobi, eight B class, and seventeen C class in the course of twenty-eight minutes and twelve seconds. I turned around to see a short, fat man backed up against the wall, fear written all over his face. He paled and I could suddenly smell urine. "Oh, that's just nasty!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust and quickly decapitated him. I picked up the head by the hair and glared at the face that was twisted in fear, and then quickly bagged it before I felt like slapping and/or killing something again. **_**I am so sick of having to kill only fat men that make others dirty their hands with blood while they enjoy all luxuries money has to offer. Freaking cowards is all they are. **_**I needed the head as proof to collect the bounty. After all, even Orochimaru needed funds. **

**Thump. "Oof!" grunted Kabuto exaggeratively as I tossed the money bag in his direction. Gently, I might add. "Happy, Kabu-chan?" I mocked, throwing myself onto the little couch in front of Orochimaru's 'throne'. I glanced around the room and observed. Not much had changed. The ceilings were still impossible to make out, and there was still that hissing in the background that made me want to smash something. The walls had strange spirals on them, and were the color of clay. There were three steps in front of me (one step more than last time) that led up to a Throne with one very comfy-looking cushion on each side of the throne. Kabuto sat on the right, and the left was shrouded in shadow. Orochimaru slithered out of nowhere and gracefully sat down in his chair-thing. A figure in a battle kimono stepped out of the shadows behind Orochimaru and sat down just as, if not more, gracefully than the man on his left. "Sasu-chan! How was the mission?" He grunted in response. I nodded, understanding instantly. "I know, right? Same here. I'm sick of these weak targets." **

**I then turned to Orochimaru and got down in one knee, opposing fist to the floor in the traditional servant-master pose. "Master." I addressed him grimly. I sat there and tried counting to keep my mind off of it. **_**Oh God, please, let me last a bit longer!**_** But, God hated me and decided to let me break at that moment. I burst out laughing. Oro leaned on his fist and smiled. "Fifteen seconds. That's four seconds longer than last time." Sasuke smirked as if he knew I wouldn't last and Kabuto just stared elsewhere. I glared at Sasuke. "What's the smirk for, punk?" I growled, smirking, and jammed my fist into the top of his head. He mirrored my expression. I swear there was fire, and not the friendly kind that I like, but the bad kind that means death. "Knowing that you, and elder shinobi, can't even address someone properly in hilarious." He remarked, voice dripping with sarcasm.**

"**Hey, chica," I was suddenly whacked with a big, fat manila envelope. Just when I was about to smack some respect into Sasu-gay, too! Bastard.**

"**Owchies!!" **

**Kabuto grinned. "You have a new mission." **

"**What now? How big is it? Because if I have to-"**

"**Oh, it's big."**

"**How big?"**

"**As in, 'you-were-born-for-this-mission'-big."**

**I made a 'o' with my mouth, imitating a whistle, since I couldn't whistle myself. **

**I leafed through the file until I came to the target. Quickly, I reviewed his stats. **

_**Hm…Chakra is abnormally high…taijustu, a little above average…genjutsu…below average…and ninjutsu is above average. What's so special about this doof?**_

**Then I saw the two photos that changed my life forever. On the left, a happy, carefree blond relaxed, blue eyes peering out from under his headband and messy hair. **

**On the right, a similar face snarled at me and I felt a twang of recognition somewhere. The slitted eyes that were the color of drying blood…the rugged whiskers…the snarl, the fangs, the short, extremely messy hair (although mine was shorter and a cute kind of messy), and even the slight point of the ears. All of it reminded me of myself. The guy even had the tan skin (Mine was tanner, though.)!**

"**Meet your fathers; Uzumaki Naruto and the legendary Kyuubi that attacked Konohagakure around fifteen to sixteen years ago." **

**Oh shit.**

**END SUBMISSION**

**Yeah, yeah. "Where's the romance, Nelly?" It's coming, it's coming. Those of you that are PO'd at me for being inactive for months on end, the hiatus is ending!! I shall either update and/or revise all of my stories!! (Okay, maybe only Cold Summers, 'cause lets face it, 100 ways to kill Naraku was submitted when I was twelve).**

**Love you all! **

**-That sexy fox that shall one day be endowed with enough power(and big enough breasts) to take over the whole freaking world(lol)**

**3Nel **


End file.
